Red Bullet
by rabidporcupine80
Summary: All across Remnant, two things come to mind when the terms 'Huntsmen' and 'Huntresses' are brought up. A strong, unwavering will, and really cool weapons. However, a boy is about to enter the scene who will shake up all of Vale, entirely through his lack of either. No transforming weapons, and his semblance is pretty limited too. Nope, he's just one guy, with a lot of guns.
1. The Heroic Entrance

**Hi everyone. Of course, when I say everyone, I mean all two of you who decided to give this story a chance…**

 **Anyway, here it is. My RWBY story, and the second story I've put on this site. I know I never gave any hints about me wanting to do it, and I know that no one else wanted it, but here it is anyway.**

 **I tried writing it in third person this time, but I'm not entirely sure it worked out that well, so if anyone could tell me what they thought of it, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. I don't know who actually owns it now, but I'm guessing its Rooster Teeth.**

 **Also, please review so I can use the comments to slowly convince people that fanfiction IS cool** ** _Dad!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Heroic Entrance**

"So, that's Beacon…" The red haired boy said, staring up at the famous academy.

It had taken a decent length of time and effort to make it to Vale, what with the lack of proper transport for a majority of the journey, but seeing the academy in person made him feel as if the journey had been worth it.

Of course, this inner reflection was shattered when the outside world decided to remind him that it still existed.

It apparently decided the best way to do this was to throw another human at him.

"Oh, oh gosh!" The girl, who he could only assume had been what had _actually_ thrown the human at him, said in a worried tone. "Sorry!"

"Mmmph Hmph." The boy said, his efforts to tell the girl "It's fine" muffled by the weight of the suited man keeping his face against the ground.

"Ok…" a deeper voice said, and the boy managed to roll his head over so he could see a man with orange hair and a _very_ nice outfit. The man looked to a group made up of more mooks like the one that was currently unconscious on top of him, before exasperatedly telling them to "Get her."

As the boy finally managed to reach the understanding that he should probably try to push the unconscious man off from on top of him, stand up, and maybe, if he gets the time, actually help the teenage girl who was about to get mobbed by multiple adult criminals, he was shown just how unnecessary that would be, as he watched the girl unfurl a massive, mechanical scythe.

She then proceeded to beat the shit out of them.

Nonlethally too, which is a fairly impressive feat when you're using one of the most dangerous weapons in Remnant…

He was brought back to his senses when the orange haired man looked down at his unconscious minions in annoyance.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were…" He said, before pulling the cigar from his mouth and staring at the scythe-wielding teen. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening."

"That it has." The red haired boy said tiredly, drawing the attention of the other two as he finally made it back onto his feet. "I do have to wonder how you knew my name though…"

A moment of silence passed, as the orange haired man stared at the boy.

"What?" The man finally asked.

"Well, you were talking to me just then, weren't you?" The boy continued. "You said my name, so I assumed you were, and now I'm wondering if I met you at some point, and I've just forgotten you entirely. Sorry if that's true, by the way…"

Another moment of silence.

And then the orange haired man apparently decided that, like most people who meet the red haired teenager, things would go a lot easier if he just pretended the boy wasn't there.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" The orange haired man began again. "It's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…"

As he spoke, the man dropped his cigar on the ground and crushed it with the bottom of his cane, before pointing said cane at scythe-girl and revealing it as some sort of gun.

"I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways…"

He shot at the girl, who managed to launch herself out of the way with her scythe.

However, she seemed surprised to notice that the man was nowhere to be seen when she landed.

"He's over there."

She looked at the boy, who was pointing at a ladder leading to the roof of a nearby building.

"Oh, thanks!" She said, before turning to an old man who was leaving the trashed shop. "You ok if I go after him?"

The man nodded, and the girl ran over to the building and launched herself to the top.

"Oh…" The boy said, dropping his fist into his hand as the pieces came together in his head. "It's a gun, and she's using the recoil… That's pretty neat, huh old guy?"

He turned to look at the old man in order to see his response, only to notice that the man was staring back at him with a look of slight disapproval.

"Young guy?"

The man shook his head.

"Ah." The boy said, repeating the same gesture from a few seconds ago. "You want me to go help her."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Well," the boy said, as he stretched his arms out, "I guess it probably won't be anything _too_ bad…

Naturally, it was only as he made this statement that a series of explosions appeared from the top of the roof.

The boy sighed.

"Oh well, I guess it's just something I'm gonna have to get used to… I am meant to be the protagonist after all..."

And with that, he dashed over to the ladder and began climbing.

As he climbed, he went over the tips his father had given him.

"Remember shrimp, _never_ give away your more impressive techniques. If you keep them hidden until you absolutely have to use them, they can make really good trump cards. More importantly though, it'll be cool as hell! Dramatic effect is the most important part of a fight, and don't you forget it!"

Wisdom for the ages…

When he reached the top of the ladder, he managed to catch a brief glimpse of multiple things happening simultaneously.

He noticed a blond woman fighting another woman in a large air vehicle, the name of which he didn't actually know, by casting magic at each other. He also noticed scythe-girl shooting at the vehicle with her scythe… rifle… scythle… Yeah, scythle sounded good…

Finally, he saw that he himself had also been noticed by the woman in the vehicle.

Of course, her face was hidden by the shadows inside the vehicle, but the fact that a large, eye like pattern of fire appeared on the ground below his feet, as well as the feet of scythe-girl and the blonde woman.

Apparently this was when the blonde woman noticed him too, and cursed. She cartwheeled away from the ground-fire-eye-things, before swinging a riding crop at scythe-girl and him, using magic to yank them away as the eyes exploded.

Unfortunately, this was just the distraction orange-hair and fire-lady needed to escape, leaving the blonde woman to stare after them in frustration.

Perhaps, the boy thought idly, this would be a good time to leave. The blonde woman looked pretty pissed, and he didn't want to be around when something inevitably triggered her.

"You're a huntress…" Scythe-girl said to the blonde woman, drawing her attention back to the two of them just before he could try to silently escape. "Can I have your autograph?!"

The boy sat in a dark room, listening to the muffled voices of the blonde woman and the scythe-girl.

It did not sound fun.

In fact, it sounded a lot like something he would _really_ rather avoid.

After all, how could he accomplish anything he had set out to do if the blonde witch decided to walk in and turn _him_ into some poor, gibbering mess…

That being said, he couldn't exactly leave.

This was both due to the fact that he was in a dark, windowless interrogation room, and that the witch had decided to take all his guns. He did still have a few knives hidden away, so he wasn't _completely_ unarmed, it's just that he was _really_ _attached_ to those guns.

"So who are you, and why did you go out of your way to get into the middle of a fight?"

The boy was broken out of his daydreams by the witches voice, who had walked into the room along with a grey-haired man.

He really needed to stop daydreaming so often…

"Well," he began, "I just want to say that I didn't originally intend to get in a fight. I want that to be clear. Actually, I never technically got involved in the fight anyway… But yeah, I had just gotten into the city, and I was trying to figure out where to go next, when a guy flew out of a window and landed on me. Things just grew from there, and eventually I decided that I should try and help out, and that's when I got to the roof and watched you let orange-hair get away…"

It looked like that last bit might have been what pushed the witches emotions from annoyed to properly pissed.

Thankfully, the grey-haired man interrupted her before she could try to murder him.

"So you're not from Vale? Might I ask where you're from, and what your reasons for coming here are?"

"Oh, I don't have a proper home." The boy answered. "My dad and I have been wandering around remnant since I was a kid due to… family circumstances…"

Neither the witch nor the boy noticed as the grey haired man's face grew slightly paler.

"But just a little while ago, my dad said he needed to do something _really_ important, something to do with an old fairy tale or something, and that I should go to Vale, where an old man he knew ran a combat academy."

The blonde woman also turned slightly paler, as something seemed to click in her head. She turned to the man beside her, who simply nodded in confirmation.

Once again, the boy didn't even notice the exchange as he talked.

"Of course, the jerk didn't even give me a day's warning! He just told me what he was doing, gave me a backpack full of food and my spare weapons, and told me to head here. He didn't even give me a map or anything! He just said "Head in that direction!" and walked off! I mean come on! Even considering how our family is, that's a little mu-"

"Excuse me," the grey-haired man interrupted, "but your father, he wouldn't happen to be a man by the name of Carmine Arx, would he?"

"Yeah." The boy answered, completely oblivious to the depressed cringes that emerged on the faces of the other two. "Why? Are you the old man he told me to look for?"

As the boy asked that, he was sure he heard a small, dejected utterance of the words "… not even that old…", but as he didn't see the man's mouth move, he assumed it was just his imagination.

"Yes." The man answered after a moment. "I believe he was most likely talking about my academy. Does the name 'Beacon Academy' ring a bell, or was it perhaps another academy you were meant to go to?"

The boy completely missed the small, hopeful tone at the end of the question, and nodded.

"Yep," he said, missing the two faces falling at the confirmation, "that was the one. I guess you guys are gonna be my new teachers then?"

"I'm the headmaster of the school, not one of the teachers, but yes, that's essentially right." The man sighed. "I am professor Ozpin, and this is Glynda Goodwitch. What is your name?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself!" The boy exclaimed, deciding it was probably best to not tell them that he was _actually_ waiting for a dramatic moment to make him sound cooler when he did it. "My name is Red, Red Arx!"


	2. The Vash Dilemma

**Well, guess who's back! That's right, me!**

 **Sorry about how long it's been, but literally everything I said at the start of the last chapter of Kicking the Storm, about how I'm bad enough at keeping things updated when I only have** ** _one_** **story up, was proven right. Of course, there were some other reasons too, like how the particular quest I chose for the next chapter of KTS apparently still continues to suck the motivation out of me even when I'm just** ** _writing_** **about it, and the fact that I've finally gotten a PS2 emulator to work on my computer, which has allowed me to finally replay Final Fantasy XII, my favourite game, along with finally starting to play Persona 4, which is actually phenomenal.**

 **Anyway, I'll talk more about stuff in the intro for Kicking the Storm, so just remember that I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does, and please review because I need something to read on the train to uni.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The 'Vash' Dilemma**

Red Arx was bored out of his mind.

"Uuuuughh!" He grunted loudly, drawing a few odd stares from the people sitting around him. "I'm so bored! Why is this airship so slow?!"

The airship was full of students, first years all eager to begin the year at Beacon.

Unfortunately, almost none of the ones sitting around him were acting interesting. In fact, he was beginning to think that they must have thought of _him_ as interesting, if there was anything to all the stares he was getting.

Boy were _they_ gonna be disappointed…

Of course, they might have just been staring at him because they were wondering why he was taking a _bicycle_ to the academy.

Or how he'd gotten a bike past the security and onto the airship.

The answer Red had planned for such a question was to ask them how they'd gotten their dangerous, combat-ready _weapons_ onto the ship.

He'd ask politely though, so he could firmly place himself in the character archetype of 'lovable idiot, who most people think is inept at everything, but is actually super talented,' or as he preferred to say, 'The Vash'…

Looking at the people around him though, he figured that most of these people wouldn't even watch enough anime to know what he was talking about, which depressed him even more than the fact that _they were STILL ON THE AIRSHIP!_

Not only that, but he hadn't eaten for far too long. He didn't even have breakfast that morning!

And then, to top it all off, it was fairly hot on the airship, and he couldn't take the baggy, red jacket he always wore off because he had half of his guns hidden under it, and he couldn't show of his trump cards so soon!

Of course, he had a decent amount of his more powerful guns in various other cases and bags littering the floor around the bike, as well as a few in the duffle bag at his feet.

Wait, that's it!

Grinning, he ran over to the bag and began started rummaging through it, drawing the attention of the people around him.

"YES!" He shouted, as he pulled something out, and everyone around him stared intently at…

A cup and ball.

"You may have defeated me the last few times we've fought, but I won't lose so easily this time…" Red said, sending an intense glare at the children's toy.

It was at this point that some of the other passengers decided to look for different seats.

A few, however, continued to watch, unsure why their curiosity had been peaked by the current events.

And so they watched as the odd redhead proceeded to miss the cup seventy-three times in a row, a vein in his forehead growing slightly more defined each time.

By the end, he was holding the small toy so hard his hand trembled, glaring at it with a rage that was almost strong enough to remind the students who were still watching just how _stupid_ the current situation was.

"You've grown stronger… I see that you've also been training since our last fight..."

The ball and cup remained silent.

"Ha! You're acting so smug just because you won, but don't think I'm gonna lose to you next time! I'm gonna train even harder, and beat you once and for all, you damned bastard!"

The ball and cup didn't react, some of the spectators seeing it as an attempt to further enrage the redhead.

Or, it could have been the fact that it was a ball and cup, an item which is generally known to be an inanimate object. That was also a possibility.

Unaware of the scene he had just caused, mostly due to being too blinded by the frustration of losing to one of his most powerful rivals, he shoved the children's toy back into his duffle bag, and stomped off.

A walk was exactly what he needed to clear his head, and try to come up with a new strategy to beat his wooden foe.

"Smug bastard." He grumbled under his breath, before remembering something that was vital to his plans for the future.

He had to pretend to be all optimistic and happy.

"Yeah, I am the main character after all!" He said, a smile returning to his face.

It wasn't a complete lie either.

He _was_ capable of being happy. Hell, it wasn't even that unusual! It was just that more often than not, he just felt… blank.

He didn't really know how to describe it, but he figured it was probably a small remainder from back when he had to- _NO!_ He wasn't going to think about that right now. He was just going to enjoy his life as a relatively normal high school student, like he had seen in all his anime!

Of course, those were based on civilian high schools, so he couldn't replicate it completely, but he'd be damned if he didn't try!

"Hey red guy!"

Freezing in place, the boy turned around to see an orange haired girl who was slightly shorter than him, staring at him in awe.

Trying to keep up his persona, he gave an awkward smile and pointed to himself, silently asking if she was talking to him.

She nodded, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he was happy about it.

This was because, quite frankly, the glint in her eyes scared him.

"My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie! I just watched your amazing battle back there!" The orange haired girl essentially shouted in his face.

"Ah…" was all Red could say for about a minute, before he finally managed to get over his fear to answer the girl. "My name is Red Arx…"

"Nora." A tired voice came from beside them, and they both turned to see a dark haired boy with _really_ bloodshot eyes looking at her. "I know that you're just trying to be nice because of how tired I am today, but that doesn't mean you should start cornering people we haven't even met yet instead…"

"Exactly! That's why I just introduced myself, silly!" She laughed, slapping the tired looking teen on the back. "And I still don't get why you're so tired! I mean, I could barely sleep last night I was so excited!"

"I know..." The tired boy said, with the resignation of someone who had been through all of this before. "And you entertained yourself the entire time by messaging me, remember?"

"Of course I do, it was only last night! I don't forget things _that_ easily, Ren…" She laughed, waving off his comment in a way that showed Red that she had _completely_ missed the point of the other boy's words.

Looking up to the now named Ren, he decided to take a gamble, and began blinking a short, three word message in Morse code to the boy; 'Should I run?'

The boy nodded, but it was so small that you wouldn't have noticed it if you weren't looking for it.

Or if you weren't Nora, apparently, as she seemed to perk up at the almost invisible gesture.

"That's true." Ren said to the girl with a small sigh. "Just try to behave yourself for today, and I'll try to find time in the next few days to make pancakes."

The high-pitched squeal that left Nora's mouth was all he needed to sprint over to the other side of the airship, trying desperately to ignore the thoughts that emerged when he heard the word 'pancakes'. Hell, he didn't even _like_ pancakes that much, but it was still causing hunger pains.

Despite the cramping in his gut, he managed to stumble his way to the other side of the airship without noticing, and slumped against the wall.

 _"_ _The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_ A nearby newsfeed said. _"If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Lisa."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Cyri-"_

"Oh dear Monty, how are we even still in the sky?" Red groaned with his face in his hands, completely ignoring the rest of the news story. "The ship took off from Vale! The academy isn't _that_ far from the city, so why have we been up here for half an hour?! It doesn't make sense!"

He was interrupted in his ranting by a loud, almost angry-sounding growl from his stomach.

"I'm really hungry…" He pouted, holding his stomach and sitting against a wall.

 _"_ _Hello, and welcome to Beacon."_ A voice said, and Red looked over to see a hologram of the blonde witch from the previous night, whose name he had already forgotten, addressing the rest of the students.

"Who's that?" Someone asked.

 _"_ _My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_ She continued, eliciting a small "Oh." from the girl who asked. _"You are among a privileged few, who wordswordswordswordswords wordswordswords incredible time of peace wordswordswordswordswordswordswords duty wordswordswords courage wordswordswords protect our world."_

Red knew that he really should have at least tried to listen, but in his defense, he was _really_ fucking hungry.

"Wow!" He heard someone say silently from next to him, and was surprised to see scythe-girl running over to stare out the window.

Wait.

Slowly, the dusty, cobwebbed gears inside Reds head began to turn, and enough pieces fell into place for a few, basic thoughts to develop.

They'd reached Beacon.

Which meant he wouldn't have to stay on the Airship any longer.

Which meant he could get _FOOD._

He wasn't sure when he'd gotten up, but he suddenly found himself staring out the window, ignoring the looks he got from his fellow students as drool began to flow from his mouth.

He was so distracted that he barely even noticed the blonde boy near him began to hunch over, before running off to find somewhere to throw up, and the disgusted shouts from the two girls when scythe-girl noticed some of the vomit had gotten on the others shoes.

00000

If Red hadn't been so distracted, he was sure he would have found the large courtyard outside the academy fairly impressive.

However, he was distracted, because life _just wasn't fair._

For example, sometimes, you'd think that someone would _deserve_ to be able to get some food, especially considering how long he'd gone without eating before then.

But no. Instead of eating, he had to go and tell some white-haired girl that waving jars of volatile substances in people's faces is a _bad_ idea!

Because honestly, when you have that many cases of dust, you shouldn't have to have this kind of shit explained to you…

And to top it all off, he had to do it _politely_ , because he had decided he was going to be the fucking _Vash!_

"Umm, excuse me miss…" He said, and with his usual amount of natural social awkwardness, at least he didn't have to completely fake it… "I'm not sure if you realize, but what that's a really bad ide-"

And then they exploded.

"… And that's _why…_ "

He sighed.

He had a feeling that he might have a bit of a hard time being nice to this… girl…

He knew this girl, didn't he?

It was her.

The Schnee from nine years ago.

The one he and his father had almost had to-

No, forget about that.

More importantly, would she recognize him?

No, his identity had been completely hidden for that job, and his voice had definitely changed, so there was no way she would recognize him.

At least, he hoped there wasn't…

"Excuse me?" the girl said angrily, glaring at Red as she got up. "Who do you think _you_ are to tell me what I should and shouldn't do with dust? I grew up at the top of a dust _empire_! There's no way someone like _you_ would know more about the subject than I do! And you…"

She rounded on Scythe-girl again. This helped a lot, because Red didn't feel like he was hiding his emotions very well.

"This is _exactly_ what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry…" Scythe-girl said.

"You complete dolt!" The Schnee continued, likely not even _hearing_ Scythe-girls apology due to being too caught up in her rant. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little _young_ to be at Beacon?"

"Well, I… Uh-"

"Ummm, I might be wrong, but doesn't that make this more _impressive?"_ Red interrupted. This conversation was actually getting _painful_ , and what kind of main character would be able to watch something like this and not help?

Seeing the stares from the two girls now focused heavily on him, he was beginning to _slightly_ regret that decision.

"I mean…" He started to elaborate, all too aware that he had _no_ idea what to say next. "Umm… The headmaster! The old man with the cane! He's probably a good fighter, and he thought it was a good idea to let her in _two years_ before she would normally be accepted! That means she _must_ have the skill, right?!" He asked, looking to the side to see a black haired girl fairly close to their conversation, probably listening in on it if her body language was any indicator.

"Oh, yes. That does make sense…" The black haired girl said, looking like she was surprised he'd noticed her or something.

"Yeah!" Red exclaimed happily, thankful that he was at least making _some_ sense, before looking back to the Schnee. "So the moral of the story is, if you don't like the current situation, don't blame little Scythe-girl here, blame the old man in charge!"

00000

Up above them, calmly observing his new students from his office window, Professor Ozpin sneezed directly into his coffee.

He was unable to catch the single, lonesome tear that left his eye, as he looked at the tiny island that his nasal contents had formed floated in the delicious caffeine he had been looking forward to.

00000

"Anyway, even if you do have to be angry, can we put it aside for now?" Red asked, beginning to sweat from anxiety as his voice raised in pitch by about an octave. "Please?"

Schnee-girl paused for a second, before a low, rumbling growl began at the back of her throat.

"Fine!" She said, grabbing a bottle of dust from the black-haired girl's hand. "But I won't forget this!"

The three watched her as she stormed off.

"What was wrong with that princess?" Scythe-girl said, sounding like her temper was beginning to get the better of her.

"It's heiress, actually." The black-haired girl corrected her. "She's Weiss Schnee, the second daughter of the Schnee family, who own one of the largest producers of dust in the world. That being said, they're also infamous for their controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Wait," Red said, forgetting all about his social awkwardness for a second, "how did you pronounce that?"

"Pronounce what?" She asked, slightly taken aback. "Weiss?"

"Yeah. Isn't that word meant to be pronounced like a 'V' instead of a 'W'? Like 'Veiss?'"

To her credit, the black-haired girl managed to cut the usual confused pause he got down by about half its normal length.

"That…" She said slowly. "would be the first time I've heard that…"

"Huh…" Red said, as he turned back to look in the direction Vei-… _Weiss_ had gone. "You learn something new every day… Hey, thanks for the help thou-"

He turned around to thank the black-haired girl for agreeing with him before, and possibly make her a new person who he wouldn't be too scared to talk to outside of a combat scenario, known by some other circles as 'friends', but she had already started walking away.

Thump.

Red looked to where the sound had come from, and saw Scythe-girl lying on the ground, sighing.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" She mumbled. "Welcome to Beacon…"

Suddenly, a shadow covered her, and they both looked over to see a blonde boy holding his hand out to her.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Scythe-girl said, as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Wait, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

00000

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a _much_ more common problem than most people realize!" Jaune argued, as the three walked around the school grounds.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Ruby replied. "It's just that vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Hey," Red began slowly, "is anyone else noticing that most of the other students look like they're just black silhouettes, or is it actually just me?"

"Oh yeah?" Jaune continued, ignoring Red's question. "Well how would _you_ feel if I called you 'Crater face'?"

"I personally think that 'Scythe-girl' is easier," Red interrupted, "especially considering how skilled she was with it…"

"Wait." Ruby asked, stopping abruptly and turning to look at Red. "How did you know about Crescent Ros-"

And you could almost see the gears start to turn once she finally decided to actually _notice_ who was standing next to her.

"Ah! You're the guy from last night!"

"You mean you only _just_ recognized me?" He asked, beginning to frown. "That's… That's actually genuinely hurtful…"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" She said as she waved her hands in front of her. "It's just that it was dark, and you're not that recog…nizeable…" She trailed off, as she looked at the shorter-than-average student, with bright red hair, a baggy red jacket, and a very large backpack. This was all excluding the fact that he was wheeling a bicycle alongside him that she was _sure_ he hadn't had with him a few seconds ago, which currently had about twelve more duffle bags strapped all over it.

"Really?" Jaune asked, showing that he was at least as bad at reading the atmosphere in social interactions as they were if the genuine confusion in his tone was any indicator.

"I was also distracted by the fight, you know?!" She said, sounding a fair amount more desperate in her attempts to find an excuse.

"It's fine…" Red sighed. "The main character will always have obstacles placed between him and recognition…"

"Wat do you mean?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Nothing…" He said, before turning to Jaune. "So you were saying something about what we should call you?"

"I was?" Jaune blinked, before finally noticing that the other two _might_ have just been trying to change the subject. "Oh, right. My name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Red and Ruby asked, almost exactly synchronized in their lack of faith in the blonde boy's words.

"Th-they will!" Jaune answered quickly. "At least, I hope they will…"

"Yeah, alright, I'm sure they'll be crawling over each other to get to you." Red said, beginning to have trouble trying to keep himself from trembling. "But more important than thinking about that disaster,"

"Hey!"

"How have we still not found somewhere to get something to _eat?!"_ He shouted, ignoring the irritated protest from Jaune.

"I don't know…" Ruby said sadly, and Red felt like maybe, just maybe, there was someone else who shared his pain. "I think we're lost."

"That would be the natural conclusion to come to."

There was a short, awkward silence, as they continued to wander aimlessly around the courtyard.

"So… I've got this thing!" Ruby said happily, as she unfurled the scythle, spinning it around as she did so, and stabbed it into the ground.

"You know that probably counts as vandalism right?" Red asked, but was promptly ignored as Jaune gasped at the weapon.

"Is… Is that a scythe?" He asked.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She said proudly.

"Um…" Jaune mumbled. "A what?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby and Red said simultaneously, as the girl cocked it with a grin.

"Oh. That's cool!" He said, apparently starting to get kind of excited as well.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh. I, uh…" Jaune mumbled, fumbling around at the sword at his belt. "I've got this sword!"

"Oooh!' Ruby said, as she stared at the sword. "What does it do?"

"Nothing…" Jaune sighed, sounding kind of depressed again. "The sheath can turn into a shield though, so that's kind of useful?"

Red began to feel kind of bad for the guy, as his statement slowly turned into more of a question.

"Umm, don't worry Jaune." Ruby said, apparently sharing Red's sentiments. "I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I kind of went a little overboard when I designed mine."

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course!" She said. "Every student at Signal makes their own weapons. Why, didn't you make yours?"

"No, it's a hand-me-down." Jaune said, his shoulders slumping. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war…"

"It's probably magic then." Red said.

At the confused looks from the others, he continued.

"What? It's an ancient weapon right? All weapons that are still used after that length of time end up being magical or weirdly powerful in some way. It's like… a law!"

"I… I see…" Jaune said.

"Well, I do think it sounds more like it should be called an heirloom than a hand-me-down." Ruby said. "And even if it's not… magic… it's still nice! There aren't enough people out there who have any appreciation for the classics!"

"I heartily agree." Red said with a nod. "My family, the Arx Clan, don't use any combination weapons like all these gun-swords and chainsaw-spears and what not. The most advanced things we'll use are guns with dust ammo, and even that's pretty rare!"

"Wow…" Ruby said, with a look of concentration that seemed like it didn't fit her at all. "Then what weapon do you use?"

"Me?" Red asked. "I use lots and lots of guns."

"What do you mean?" She continued. "How many guns are we talking about?"

"Enough that despite all these bags, this is still the only set of clothes I have with me." He answered, gesturing to his hoodie.

"Oh. So when you said a lot, you really did mean-"

" _A lot_." Red said, cutting Jaune off.

"That's really cool…" Ruby said quietly.

"And I have some knives." Red said, before remembering his plans. "Oh, I'm not that great with any of them though, because I'm kind of a bumbling idiot."

"Ha, don't worry…" Jaune laughed sadly. "You're not alone there…"

Red _did_ feel kind of guilty when Jaune said that, because he knew that the guy would probably feel pretty dejected when he revealed that he actually _was_ incredibly talented. He seemed to be the kind of guy who talked himself down a lot, so a reveal like that could really hurt him.

It was almost like he was making disclaimers to other people for if he screwed up in a fight, but then how would he have gotten into Beacon in the first place? Red thought that unless they had a recommendation from a trusted source or was handpicked by the old man, they wouldn't even be allowed to attend the academy.

It just didn't make any sense!

Unless Jaune was pretending too.

Oh, hell no, that must have been it!

Jaune was going to try to be the 'Vash'!

But he couldn't call him out without any evidence, he needed to figure it out quickly.

Luckily, he had the perfect plan!

"Hey Jaune," Red asked, "you seem like you watch a lot of TV. Have you ever heard of a show called 'Trigun'?"

There was a gasp from Ruby, but Red ignored it. Instead, he focused entirely on Jaune's expression.

There! His eyes widened slightly. Someone who wasn't looking for it probably wouldn't have caught it, but Red picked it up easily. After all, this was the kind of thing he'd been trained for.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Jaune said, sounding almost dejected.

Of course, Red knew that it was just a tactic to throw him off the trail.

Well no way was it going to work that way Arc! The position of bumbling-comic-relief-who-was-actually-a-total-badass-and-just-hiding-his-true-ability belonged to _one person_ _ **only**_ _, and that person was named Red Arx!_

Jaune looked between Red, who had apparently zoned out into his own little world, and Ruby, who was excitedly chattering about Trigun to her newly discovered fellow fan, not even realizing that he wasn't listening, and sighed.

"We're gonna be so late…"


	3. The First Night

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm finally back after all this time, and I can't quite remember what I was doing during it...**

 **That being said, I'm here now. I'm not too sure about this chapter, because I wrote it over a long period of time, and it was almost exclusively while I was low on sleep. Still, tell me what you think, because your reviews are one of the few things that still make me happy anymore...**

 **And for anyone who is still waiting, a new chapter of Kicking the Storm should come out at some point in the not too distant future, so look out for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did, there'd probably be a lot more swearing in it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Night**

"Ruby!" A voice shouted, as Red, Ruby and Jaune _finally_ found the schools entrance hall. "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" Ruby said, looking up. Red and Jaune both followed her line of sight to see a blonde girl waving at them, wearing an outfit that seemed a little unusual for a school environment, at least from Red's point of view. Ruby turned back to look at them, with a somewhat apologetic look on her face. "Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" Jaune shouted, reaching out as Ruby ran over to the blonde. "Ah, great… Where am I supposed to find _another_ nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"I don't know…" Red said. "Why don't you find somewhere nice and high, where you can see everyone, find a girl who isn't just a silhouette, and try talking to them?"

Red looked around, seeing a flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

"See, there's someone norma-…" He stopped before he could finish, not entirely sure that the little bit of sanity he still arguably had hadn't slipped away at some point. This was because the girl he was looking at already seemed to be looking directly at them.

Of course, that would be completely normal, as he was quite the handsome devil, but the scary part was that, instead of staring wistfully at _him,_ the redhead was staring at _Jaune._

In his head, Red quickly made a short, mental list.

· **_Naïve, loveable goofball who is_** **probably** ** _secretly an incredibly talented fighter beneath said goofy facade._**

· **_Apparently natural ladies man._**

· **_Blonde._**

Son of a bitch, he only had _one_ of the required aspects, and Jaune had three!

He looked over to the girl again, slightly worried that he might look kind of suspicious for doing so. It turned out he didn't need to worry though, as it seemed like she was staring right past him.

"Oh well…" Red sighed, hanging his head in an overdramatic way. "I suppose he _is_ fairly attractive…"

"What?" Jaune asked, apparently too depressed to actually comprehend what was going on around him.

"Nothing man…" Red answered, patting his new friend on the shoulder.

"You!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

Red and Jaune both looked over to where Ruby had gone, only to see Ruby in the blonde girls arms, as Vei-… _WEISS…_ stood there, glaring at her.

"Well!" Red said. "I'm going to go and listen in on this conversation, and possibly, if I feel safe enough, attempt to insert myself into it. You should probably stay back here where it's safe for now, and if I make it in, I might even give you the signal to come over and do the same! You're welcome in advance, by the way."

"Wait!" Jaune said, grabbing Red's shoulder to hold him back. "Don't you think that'll seem a little… weird?"

"Jaune, how long have you known me?" Red asked him.

"About half an hour, at best." He answered, confused.

"And is that more than five minutes?"

"… Yes?"

"Then you should know already that your version of 'weird' is as normal as I get!" Red concluded, before leaving the confused blonde boy.

Before he could make it very far though, he remembered something, and turned back to face Jaune.

"Oh yeah, in case I forget until it's too late, watch out for stalkers!"

"Stalkers? What are you talking about?" Jaune shouted, only for Red to ignore him, continuing his walk towards what he now realized, as a wave of tension from the conversation washed over him, may very well be the place he died.

Thankfully though, it looked like Veis-... WEI-… Ah, fuck it... _VEISS_ had gone from actively angry to sarcastic and quietly grumpy, as the blonde tried to calm her down.

"Look, uh, it sounds like the two of you got off on the wrong foot." She said. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said excitedly. "Great idea Sis!"

Wait.

What?

Did Ruby just call that blonde girl _Sis_?

As in, they were _sisters?!_

Where was the resemblance?! Was one of them adopted or something?! They did not have any visible similarities _in the slightest!_

He was broken from his thoughts, as Ruby cleared her throat and held her hand out to Veiss.

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah!" Veiss said, and Red almost began to wonder if she was actually being enthusiastic. Then he remembered who it was, and rejected that possibility almost immediately. "And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!"

"Hey, don't be so mean to him! Scraggly has feelings too, you know?!"

All three girls turned to stare at Red as he spoke.

After about half a minute, it seemed like the blonde finally managed to break out of the confused silence that had overtaken the three of them.

"Wait, wha-"

"I'll… keep this brief." A voice echoed across the room, cutting off whatever she was going to say. They all looked over to see Ozpin standing on the room's stage, speaking into a microphone. "You have traveled here today in search of knowle-"

 **Gurgle.**

"Oh my god…" Red groaned, dropping to his knees and holding his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, a small hint of panic in her voice. Although the odd looks never left their faces, there was a trace of worry on the other's faces too.

"I haven't eaten in four days." He groaned from the floor. "It's kind of starting to get to me."

"What?!" Veiss whispered in shock. "What would compel you to do something as stupid as not eat?!"

"Well," he began, "running out of money was a large part of it. The fact that I started my journey here in Vacuo, with a total of ten lien, also played a large part."

There was another pause, as the three girls tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"How did you even make it this far?"

"I don't think you really want to know…" He said, having somehow dropped into the fetal position without any of the girls noticing.

"Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Shit." Red said, recognizing the voice of the blonde witch. "Was anyone actually listening to that?"

"I was."

The four of them all looked over to see Jaune, who had slowly been edging his way towards them.

"She said that we were meant to meet in the ballroom, and that our 'initiation' would start tomorrow." He said, frowning slightly.

"Ok…" Red said. "Did she happen to mention exactly _where_ the ballroom is?"

"No…" Jaune said, his frown growing slightly.

"Oh well…" Red said, sighing. "We'll probably make it without too much trouble as long as we just follow the crowd."

"That's not a bad idea, weird-red-kid!" Ruby's sister said. "Alright, let's get going!"

"Um…" Ruby said, still looking down at Red as her sister start to follow the other students. "Do you need some help, Red?"

"Hmm?" He asked from the floor. "Nah, I'll be fine! I mean, I can't seem to control my legs at the moment, but being the gentleman I am, I'd hate to make one of you three carry me. And I highly doubt that _someone_ is going to decide to reveal their awesome hidden strength _just_ to carry me."

As he said this, he sent a quick, suspicious glare at Jaune.

Jaune responded by turning to try and see the person behind him Red must've been staring at, getting startled when no one was there, and turning back to Red with a confused, wary expression, only to see that Red had turned back to the others again.

"So you guys don't have to worry!" He summarized. "I'm sure one of the staff members will come around soon, and I'll ask one of them for help!"

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Ruby's sister said, as she walked back over, wedged her arm between Red's body and the ground, and casually slung him over her shoulder. "Wow, you're really light!"

"Why thank you!" Red answered. "It's all thanks to the great new diet I've been on for the last few days, which is based on one simple, easy to follow rule! You know that eating thing people do sometimes? Just don't! All you need to do is follow that one simple rule, and even _you_ could be as fit as me!"

"And just who do you think you're pointing at?!" Veiss shouted angrily.

"You! The one who keeps trying to hurt my feelings for some reason and top candidate to be the tsundere of our group!" Red responded, getting giggles from the other two girls.

"Well, seems like my sister found us a fun new friend!" Ruby's sister said happily, as they ignored Veiss's spluttering denials. "My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

"Red Arx." He replied. He considered trying to shake her hand, but he was positioned to awkwardly to do it effectively.

The resulting gasp he heard from Yang made him a little nervous, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know." Jaune said, as he moved over to walk next to Veiss.

She just grunted and walked away.

Red made sure to wait until Jaune managed to tear his eyes off of her before sending him a thumbs up.

00000

Thankfully, despite becoming separated from the crowd about two minutes after they left the entrance hall and losing their way multiple times, it only took the group a little over two hours to find the ballroom.

Sure, Red was beginning to get _a little_ nervous when he noticed the group of vulture-like grimm started circling overhead somewhere around the one hour mark, but he managed to calm down again when Yang, having noticed his mumbling about them, informed him that there weren't any vulture grimm, and he was probably just hallucinating from his hunger.

Once they entered the ballroom however, it took exactly 0.298 seconds for Red to wriggle out of Yang's grasp and close the distance between the entrance and the large buffet table that had been prepared for the students. It took less than half that time again for Ruby to do the same once she noticed that the food Red was currently shoveling into his mouth were chocolate chip cookies.

The other students watched on with an emotion that fell somewhere between awe and horror at the terrifying display.

One student, a stranger in a sea of unknown faces, felt a horror he had never truly known before, as he realized that he too had the urge to take a cookie. Slowly, he tried to edge his way towards the feeding frenzy that was taking place. Hundreds of horrified eyes turned towards him, as he desperately tried to fight off his fear. He silently crept around to the other side of the table from the two, and slowly stretched his hand to the plate.

And then he realized that he was in the air, having traveled several meters in a fraction of a second, as a third blur appeared at the plate.

At the arrival of the newcomer, several "thoughts" popped into Red's head.

 _Intruder!_

 _Intruder take food!_

 _Intruder STEAL food!_

 _Intruder suffer!_

But before he could act on the primitive thought process that had taken over his mind, Red managed to actually _register_ some of the details of the figure before him.

Details like the way they acted, the color of their eyes, and… the color… of their hair.

And then lucidity hit him like a fucking truck.

He stopped shoveling the cookies into his mouth, which he found himself unable to close properly anyway, and failed to stop the tiny, high-pitched whine that emerged from his throat.

"No…"

"Almost, but you forgot the "RA" at the end, silly!" Nora shouted, before somehow managing to grab over twenty cookies and shove them into her mouth.

At the same time.

With one hand.

Say want you want about the way _Red_ ate, he was still pretty sure that he hadn't done anything like _unhinge his Oum damned jaw_ at any point…

He leapt back from the table in terror, noticing that Ren had arrived near them at some point.

"Nora…" He sighed. "Don't you think you should leave some for the other students?"

"They can come and get some too!" She said happily. "The more the merrier, right?"

"I doubt they're going to try anything after you threw that student through the window…"

As Ren spoke, he pointed behind him to a broken window.

A broken window at the other end of the room.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine!" She said, before turning back to the plate.

It was around this point that Red decided that he'd had enough to eat and left the buffet table, getting the odd feeling that if he tried to go back there now, he'd probably end up losing a hand.

He had to give it to Ruby though, she hadn't even moved when Nora arrived.

Most people probably would have called this action suicidal.

Red decided he preferred to call it dedication.

00000

"Wow…" Red said from his sleeping bag. "I'm surprised they decided to let everyone sleep in the same room. Don't most schools put guys and girls in separate rooms or something?"

"Red?" Jaune asked as he sat down next to him, completely ignoring what he'd just said. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Probably because they'd never expected to see a seventeen year old boy wearing a onesie in real life." He answered.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, getting a little nervous. "Is it bad? Does it look bad?!"

Red didn't answer for a moment.

"I don't know how to answer that question."

Fortunately, he didn't have to, as Veiss chose the perfect moment to walk past the two of them.

Jaune… poor, sweet, naïve, _stupid_ Jaune… looked up to her with an expression that fell somewhere between hope and pleading.

She returned his gaze with that unmistakable expression of disgust and a bit of fear that instantly conveys the message that, not only have you _not_ made a friend, you have gone in the exact opposite direction, and they can only see a sexual predator, before walking away with a distinctly faster pace.

There was another moment of silence.

"I don't have any clothes I can lend you…" Red said, cutting Jaune off as soon as he opened his mouth.

Red stood up, and after a moment of thought, took off his jacket and chucked it down to Jaune.

"If you don't leave your sleeping bag, and make sure that you get the jacket to cover the onesie as well as you can, you might be fine." He said.

"Thanks." Jaune said happily as he caught it, before looking back up in confusion. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I dunno." He replied. "I'll walk around I guess, try to make some more new friends, talk to the ones we met today, do everything in my power to avoid Nora, and maybe try to convince Veiss that you're not actually a sexual predator."

"Oh, ok." Jaune said, before his eyes widened. "Wait, wha-…"

Unfortunately for Jaune though, Red had already left.

00000

Red watched on, not sure if he was feeling amused or sorry for Ruby, as she tried awkwardly to talk to the girl who had been eavesdropping on them when they first arrived at the academy.

Yang, despite her best efforts, didn't seem to be helping either.

Well, lucky for them, Red decided that he would try to help them out.

He would do this by joining their conversation, instantly making the other two look pretty damn good via comparison.

"Oh man, is that that one book I've heard about? I loved that one!"

Ruby, Yang and the girl in black all turned to look at him, varying levels of confusion on each of their faces.

Good. Things were working perfectly!

"What's it about?" Ruby asked her, surprising her for a second.

"Huh?"

"Your book." Ruby elaborated. "Does it have a name?"

Blake, still looking a little shocked, managed to compose herself.

"Well…" She started. "I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

"Oh, so Naruto finally got that novel adaptation?" Red asked, once again earning an odd look from the girl, while the other two seemed to be getting used to it. "No, wait… Maybe it was Bleach… No, no… That was three souls, wasn't it?"

"Hey Red!" Yang shouted, locking her arm with his in a way that _looked_ friendly, but was actually quite close to popping it out of its socket. "Come with me for a second! I need to tell you something!"

Now say what you want about Red Arx, he wasn't an idiot…

Actually, that was a lie.

It would be a lot more accurate to say that he had _pretended_ to have an ounce of common sense for so long, one had started to develop completely by accident.

"Alright!" He said, trying to disguise the small seed of fear in his voice as excitement.

"No, Yang! Don't leave!" Ruby pleaded, but Yang had already dragged Red away, leaving a depressed Ruby and a thoroughly confused Blake in their absence.

00000

Once Red had been dragged a fair distance from any other students, he found himself held against a pillar, not exactly forcefully, but not gently either.

"Ok, so just clarifying, you're not trying to sabotage my sister's attempts to make friends other than you, right?" Yang asked, a neutral expression on her face.

Then again, from what he had seen so far, neutral was probably one of her more intimidating states anyway…

"Nope!" He answered. "Just trying to make you guys look good by comparison!"

"Alright, good." She sighed, and Red found himself being dragged back to the others.

00000

"Sorry gang!" Yang said happily, finally letting Red go once they got back to the other two. "I just had to check up on something."

"It's fine…" The girl, whose name Red _still_ hadn't heard yet, sighed. "Ruby's been completely frozen in place for a while though…"

Red and Yang both turned to actually take a good look at Ruby, who seemed a lot paler than she had been before, and was completely stiff.

"Yeah," Red said, "I guess it's not surprising… After everything that happened today, I'd be nervous around anyone I didn't already count as a friend too…"

He snapped his fingers in front of Ruby's face to try and snap her out of it.

"Ruby, we're back."

In response, Ruby seemed to just vibrate in place for about five seconds, before shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

"Wha?" She said, sounding like she'd just woken up from a particularly bad sleep. "What happened? What was I doing?"

"We were trying to make friends with… Um…"

"Blake." The girl provided helpfully.

"Blake!" Red continued, thankful that he could _finally_ refer to her normally now. "We were trying to make friends with Blake here, and you had just asked about her book. I spouted some low tier greatnipponweebspeak, and got dragged away by your sister to check something quickly, at which point you froze in place."

He looked over to Yang.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Not that I can think of." She answered.

"Oh yeah…" Ruby said slowly. "I just…"

She shook her head again, finally seeming to properly come back to her senses.

"I love books…" She said. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I wanted to become a huntress!"

"Oh? And why is that?" Blake said with a small laugh. "Hoping that you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in those books… I wanted to be someone who could protect the people who weren't able to defend themselves, and fight for what was right!"

"That's certainly very ambitious for a child…" Blake said, before the small smile on her face warped into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't like a fairy tale…"

"True, the world may be a pretty bad place at times," Red said, once again drawing the attention of the other three, "but that's why we're here, right? The people in this academy have all been chosen because they're strong enough to change that. They can become the kind of person that you put your hopes in, and realise that the world can become a better place. Surely you've had someone like that, right?"

"I…"

Unfortunately, Blake didn't continue what she was going to say, instead deciding to watch as Yang slapped her hand down onto Red's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like you can actually say some pretty cool things after all!" She said happily.

"Thanks!" Red said, trying to mirror her smile, before realising that no normal person should be able to smile that wide in the first place, and that he should really be more horrified at the action than he was. "I have most of them written down on a notepad back in my bag!"

"Ooh, let's take a peek, shall we?" She said, beginning to wander over towards his sleeping bag.

"Wait, no!" He shouted, knowing that if they went over to his bed, they might end up accidentally catching a glimpse of Jaune and his onesie.

Red couldn't fail his friend in his hour of need like that… He had to think of some way to stop Yang before it was too late!

"Umm… They're all really terrible!" He shouted desperately. "That was the only one that was actually good, and I had to start improvising part way through too! Do you really want to read a bunch of bad inspirational speeches?"

"Well yeah!" Yang said, her smile somehow managing to grow even _larger_. "That makes it even funner!"

"No, you can't go over ther-"

"What in the world is going on over here?!" A familiar voice shouted. "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep?"

And then Weiss actually noticed who was in that particular group.

"Oh no, not you again!" Weiss and Yang both shouted.

"Ah, Veiss. What a pleasant coincide-…" Red said, before realising his mistake. "What a coincidence."

"And just _why_ did you need to correct yourself there?" She said angrily.

"I don't know what you mean." He responded. "Anyway, I just thought I should notify you that, despite what you may believe, Jaune is not actually wearing what he was because he is a sexual predator. He is just legitimately unsure of how to act around people. I do hope you don't hold his foolishness against him."

"Why should I have to adjust my way of thinking because of that scraggly moron?" She shouted.

"He is not scraggly!" Red shouted back.

"So he is a moro-" Blake started to ask, before getting cut off by Ruby.

"Shh!" She whispered. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, so now you're on my side?" Weiss asked.

"When was I _not_ on your side?" Ruby asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang chimed in angrily. "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Unbeknownst to the other three, Blake just sighed, before closing her book and blowing out the candle next to her, enveloping the room in darkness and startling the others into silence.

Nobody spoke for about a minute, before Red decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Weren't there other candles lighting up the room too?" He whispered. "How did blowing out that one candle make it pitch black?"

"I don't know, but it seems like a bad omen." Yang whispered. "Let's just go back to bed, before something else happens."

"Agreed." Everyone else said simultaneously, before trying to make their way to their own respective sleeping bags.

Miraculously, it was only when he was almost to his sleeping bag that he ended up tripping, accidentally pile-driving Jaune in the gut.

He sheepishly apologized to the wheezing blonde, before crawling into his sleeping bag, ready for the next day.


End file.
